Hallelujah
by LightwoodLady25
Summary: "Will, my brother...he ran away from home. The morning I...he just left everyone to go to London - Mam, Father, little Cecy. And all because of what that demon said, but I don't believe it." In the afterlife, Wen Yu Carstairs and Ella Herondale open up about their boys.


**It's a Herondale/Carstairs family friend fic! Pre-TID. Very angsty. Slightly spoilerish if you haven't read CP. **

**I was listening to Celtic Thunder's Voyage II rendition of Hallelujah while writing this. It's on YouTube, if you want to listen while reading. ^.^**

**After arriving at the London Institute, Will and Jem clicked instantly when they first met. What if two women they loved and lost did the same thing in the afterlife?**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TID.**

Alone in the rippling grasses, Ella was stringing flowers into long braided chains when she heard faint footsteps and the rustling of fabric behind her. She turned her head to see a woman walking toward her. As the woman approached, Ella couldn't help but smile and gaze in admiration. She was very beautiful – shiny black hair in an elaborate braid that reached her knees, wide and slightly curved dark eyes, and a regal posture. She looked like a princess of a faraway land in a story book, the kind little Cecily wanted to be when she grew up.

Ella stood and curtsied. "Good day, madam."

The woman curtsied back, the wind pulling at her white gown, making them look like fluttering wings. "And you as well."

Ella tried not to let her eyes widen when she realized the woman could speak English perfectly; it was rude to assume anything based on someone's appearance, as her mother had taught her. However, the woman must have noticed, as she said, "I spent years in England. I even married an English man and started a family with him." She smiled kindly, leaving Ella with a feeling that her reaction was not uncommon and no offense was taken. Ella nodded, her fingers curling tighter around her incomplete flower chain.

"My name is Wen Yu Carstairs. You are...?" The older woman asked.

"Herondale. My name is Ella Herondale, but please, call me Ella."

"Very well. May I join you, Ella?"

"Yes, of course." The two sat down after smoothing their white dresses. The two women were two spots of white in a plane of rippling green. The wind couldn't displace Wen Yu's braided hair, while Ella's loose curls danced.

"It is very peaceful here." Wen Yu said quietly.

Ella nodded. "I come here every day. It reminds me of home."

"Where is home?"

"Wales. By the ocean."

"I see. I've heard the seashore of Wales is beautiful; my husband and I were planning to go there if we ever went back to England. Our son is fascinated by Britain's landscapes, says that it inspires him."

"I love the sea in the summer. We would spend hours walking on the beaches. Where is home for you?"

"Shanghai."

"With your husband and son."

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"Jian is twelve. He's young, but very brave and kind."

"Oh, he's the same age as my brother..."

The younger girl's swift hands had stopped moving. Wen Yu shifted closer to Ella and noticed tears lining the girl's dark blue eyes.

"Ella? Are you alright?"

"I just thought about my brother. And I'm fi-..." She couldn't finish, couldn't lie. She wasn't alright. There were tears now soaking the flowers in her lap.

Wen Yu waited patiently. Ella felt her chest tighten; it hurt and a sob burst out before she could suppress it. The older woman's gaze was concerned and empathetic, and down crashed Ella's wall with one look.

"Will, my brother...he ran away from home. The morning I...he just left everyone to go to London - Mam, Father, little Cecy. And all because of what that demon said, but I don't believe it. Gwilym isn't cursed; he's just scared! I don't want to leave him! His heart will break, and I can't do anything to stop it!"

Ella thrust her arm across her eyes, desperately trying to stop her tears, but they dripped off her arm, her face. Since she arrived, she spoke to no one about her death's impact on her family. Her grandparents (her father's parents who looked like they were keeping some secret from her) whom she saw often avoided it entirely. There was one woman with brown hair, lustrous green eyes, and a terribly sad smile who almost got her to speak about it, but Ella politely changed the subject when their conversation turned toward loved ones and favorite places in the world. She was not ready to face her grief then.

She refused to cry in front of people, even her own parents, but now she was pouring her tears and heartaches to a...stranger. But as she sobbed and Wen Yu's arms enveloped her, Ella couldn't help but feel that somehow, this wasn't at all strange. Something about Wen Yu seemed calming and, of course, motherly, but it was more than that. Trust was bound between them even before they got to know each other. How were they linked so closely?

"My son is on his way to London, alone. He needs someone by his side as well, for I cannot be there. Perhaps he and your brother will meet each other and heal together. Do you believe that, Ella?" Wen Yu said softly as she rocked Ella, the young girl still trembling from her crying.

The breeze had cooled the tear tracks on her cheeks, and Ella took a deep and shaky breath, trying to compose herself. The idea seemed impossible as London was a busy city crowded with thousands of people, but Ella felt her chest loosen with relief and release. Wen Yu sounded so sure of what she was saying that Ella relaxed, closing her eyes. She nodded and clutched Wen Yu's arms, heart still aching. Even if she couldn't be there, she wanted to believe that someone would watch out for her brother.

Two grieving souls needing each other would eventually find one another.

**A/N: And now I feel awful for making Will's precious Ella cry, but thank goodness for Jem's mama to make it all better because mothers have foresight, if you know what I mean in this particular situation. By the way, does anyone know who the brown haired, green eyed lady is referring to? All and any reviews are loved!**


End file.
